A Halloween Dance to Remember
by BJ071992
Summary: Stephanie Mboto attends the Summer Bay High Halloween dance of '96 with her boyfriend and some of her closest friends. Please rate and review :)


_Disclaimer: I don't own Home and Away or any of the characters. I'm writing this fan fiction for fun._

* * *

 ** _October 31, 1996_**

Stephanie Mboto was getting ready for the Summer Bay High Halloween dance. She was going as Minnie Mouse. Sure, to others it may be childish, but Stephanie wanted to dress up as one of her favourite Disney characters she cherished as a child. Her surrogate mum, Kelly Watson bought her a red polka-dot dress with black trim to go with her lovely black Mary Jane shoes she bought while shopping in the city. She was hoping to impress her boyfriend, Liam Tanner with her Halloween costume. He hadn't told her what he was dressing up for the dance, but she was curious to know.

As Stephanie putting her Minnie Mouse ears on her head, Kelly entered the bedroom.

"Stephanie, Liam's here." Kelly said.

"Tell him to come in." Stephanie responded.

Liam entered Stephanie's bedroom wearing a Mickey Mouse costume.

"You like my costume babe?" Liam asked Stephanie.

Stephanie turned around and looked at Liam with love in her eyes.

"Oh Liam. You remembered!" Stephanie said, pulling Liam into a strong embrace.

"Of course I did." Liam said with a huge smile on his face.

"Shall we head to the school?"

"Sounds good. Casey and Joey are expecting us." Liam replied.

With that, Stephanie and Liam left to go to the dance.

* * *

When Liam and Stephanie arrived at Summer Bay High, they met up with their friends Casey Mitchell and Joey Rainbow in the gymnasium, where the dance was being held.

"Looking nice, Steph!" Casey said, giving her best friend a hug.

"So do you. What are you supposed to be?" Stephanie asked, examining Casey's costume.

"I'm a dark angel."

"Nice." Liam said.

"You like my costume man?" Joey asked Liam

"Superman!" Liam boomed in a deep voice.

Joey and Liam both started laughing.

"Where'd you get your costume from, Casey?" Stephanie asked Casey.

"I got it from some store in Reefton Lakes." Casey replied.

A few minutes later, Tiegan Brook approaches Stephanie and her friends. Tiegan was another of Stephanie's best friends, who she proudly called her sister from another mister.

"Hey guys." Tiegan said.

"Well, if it isn't the Wicked Witch of the West!" came the sarcastic response of Casey, mocking Tiegan's costume.

"More than I can say for your outfit! Never knew you were into the dark stuff, Mitchell!" Tiegan fired back.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, while Joey and Liam gave each other a "here-we-go-again" look. Casey and Tiegan could not stand each other. That was because of a love triangle that occurred several months ago between the two girls and boy named Ashley Jacobs. Ashley chose Casey over Tiegan, who was actually dating him at the time. Since then, Tiegan has hated Casey's guts despite the fact that Ashley returned to his old high school in the city not long after. Casey, however, has a different reason for hating Tiegan. Three months ago, Tiegan started a rumour that Casey was pregnant. It took weeks for Casey to clear her name, but she got even angrier at Tiegan, who actually had the nerve to deny the whole thing! The truth was, it was the school bitch in their year group, Sonia Hammond that started the rumour. Casey never knew the truth however and her friendship with Tiegan was damaged.

"Why don't we stop fighting and be civil?" Stephanie asked, trying to enlighten the mood amongst her friends.

"Not with her!" Casey said, storming off.

Tiegan looked upset.

"Don't worry Tiegz. I'm sure Casey will come around." Stephanie told Tiegan, giving her a hug.

"I don't think she ever will." Tiegan replied sadly.

The music soon started to play.

"Let's dance." Liam said.

Liam, Stephanie and Tiegan all went off to dance. Joey, however, went to comfort Casey.

"You okay?" Joey asked his girlfriend.

"I'll be fine." Casey replied through thin lips.

"Come dance with me."

"Okay." Casey said with a smile on her face.

Joey took Casey by the hand and led her to the dance floor.

* * *

As the night went on, spooky Halloween noises echoed the gymnasium.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sally Fletcher said

"You are such a wuss, Sally Fletcher." Sonia Hammond sneered

"Leave her alone!" Casey said, storming over to Sonia.

"Mind your own business, Mitchell!" Sonia snapped.

Sonia's friends, Kim Lee and Amy Hardy glared at Casey.

"You've got some nerve talking to Sonia like that." Amy said, trying to intimidate Casey.

"Yeah." Kim responded.

"Just sticking up for a mate." was Casey's reply.

"Whatever. I'm just glad I got the better of you when I started that rumour about you being pregnant." Sonia said coolly before walking off with Amy and Kim.

Casey felt her temperature rise. After all this time, it was Sonia Hammond that started the rumour and not Tiegan?! How dare she?!

"You...BITCH!" Casey was so consumed with rage that she tackled Sonia to the ground and starting slapping her!

"What is going on here?! asked the principal of Summer Bay High, Donald Fisher.

Casey and Sonia are soon separated.

"This fighting is unacceptable! Who started it?!" Mr Fisher demanded from both girls.

No one responded.

"Right! Anymore nonsense and you can both leave!"

And with that, Mr Fisher stormed away.

"You all right Casey?" Stephanie asked sympathetically.

Casey ran towards the bathroom with tears streaming down her face.

"I'll go after her." Tiegan said to Joey, who was on his way to comfort Casey.

"Okay."

Tiegan found Casey in the girls bathroom crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong?" Tiegan asked Casey, looking concerned.

"What do you mean what's wrong?" Casey sobbed. "I feel so bad about accusing you of starting that pregnancy rumour."

"Shush. It's okay. It's not an issue anymore." Tiegan said softly.

"How can you say that? I threw away our friendship over some silly rumour. You must hate me forever." Casey cried.

"I don't hate you for that. I did hate you for going behind my back with Ashley, but I'm over it now." Tiegan told her.

"I think it's fair to say that we both screwed up." Casey said, sniffing.

"Friends again?"

"Friends." Casey said.

Tiegan and Casey hugged each other.

"Sonia is such a cow!" Tiegan said angrily.

"Yeah. I so wanna get revenge." Casey responded.

"Well, tonight is the perfect place to do it." Tiegan said with a huge smile on her face.

Casey smiled back. Sonia Hammond was going to pay big time!

* * *

At 10:00pm, all of the lights went out.

"Oh no!" Sally said.

"Looks like someone has cut the power off!" Chloe Richards said.

"Well, duh!" Sonia responded sarcastically.

Suddenly, sounds of ghosts, gremlins and witches echoed across the gymnasium.

The students all screamed.

"Now, calm down." Mr Fisher said.

Casey decided to put her plan into action.

"Hey Sonia! Wanna hit me?! Go ahead!" Casey shouted.

"Fine I will, bitch!" Sonia shouted back.

The next thing everyone knew, there were loud banging noises and Casey screaming before a sickening thud was heard.

"Casey?!" Stephanie said, her voice quivering.

All of a sudden, the lights came back on and Casey was lying on the floor with her head covered in blood.

"CASEY!" Joey shouted, pushing his way through the crowd to see Casey.

Joey started crying as he seen his beloved girlfriend on the floor looking lifeless.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Joey screamed at Sonia.

For once, Sonia Hammond was lost for words.

"I...I...I didn't...mean...to..." Sonia said, her voice trailing.

"You killed her!" Liam snarled

"That was my best friend!" Stephanie shouted.

"I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" Sonia started yelling.

"You are such a liar!" Sally snapped.

"I'm not lying." Sonia said hysterically.

"Liar! Liar! Liar!" chanted the crowd.

Sonia started to see that her pirate outfit was starting to get wet.

"Oh look! Sonia's wet herself!" Selina Roberts said triumphantly.

Pretty soon, the crowd erupted in laughter. Even Kim and Amy were laughing at their best friend.

"It's not funny!" Sonia screamed at them.

All of a sudden, Casey sneaked up behind Sonia.

"BOO!" Casey shouted as loud as she could.

Sonia jumped half a mile and realised that she had been pranked on Halloween.

"What a bunch of immature brats!" Sonia yelled at the top of her voice before running out of the gymnasium, with Amy and Kim quickly following her.

"How did you pull that off?" Liam asked Casey.

"Fake blood, my friend." Casey replied with a smile on her face.

"But what about the loud noises?"

"Did someone say loud noises?" Tiegan asked her friends, coming back to the gymnasium.

"You made those loud noises, Tiegz? But how?" Stephanie asked Tiegan.

"I played around with some sound effects." Tiegan replied. "I'm sure Sonia Hammond and her bitchy associates are shaking in their boots now."

"They sure are." Joey said, laughing.

"Let's go back and dance." Casey said.

Stephanie and her friends resumed dancing.

* * *

Around midnight, the dance comes to a close and Stephanie and her friends are walking home.

"That was one spooky prank you and Tiegan pulled." Joey said to Casey.

"It sure was, but creative at the same time." Casey smiled.

"The most important thing is that we're friends again." Tiegan said.

"It sure is."

"Well, I suppose we better call it a night." Liam said to Joey, Casey and Tiegan.

"Okay man. See you at school tomorrow." Joey said, giving Liam a handshake.

"Bye everyone." Stephanie said to her friends, giving each one of them a hug.

"Later, Steph." Tiegan responded.

Liam and Stephanie resumed on walking to Travis and Kelly's

"I had a great time dancing with you tonight." Stephanie said.

"I did too." Liam said, looking at Stephanie lovingly.

Stephanie and Liam slowly moved towards each other and started to kiss.

"Good night, Liam." Stephanie said softly.

"Good night, girl." Liam smiled before returning to the caravan park.

Stephanie headed inside and went to her bedroom with a huge smile on her face. This was one Halloween dance she would never forget.


End file.
